With the introduction of a “soft-sided” aboveground pool, the ability of the pool owner to add an underwater light has been reduced to only one type: an integral light structure which fits into the return water fitting of the pool wall. This type of light was originally designed for hard-sided aboveground pools with flat vertical sides.
Due to the curved profile of the soft-sided pool, most wall fittings have a tendency to leak, especially when the bulk of a light fitting is added to the return water fitting. In addition, the location of the return fitting may not provide the optimum location for lighting the pool.
Another common difficulty of any existing lights for soft-sided pools is the difficulty of installing the light on an existing pool. Draining the pool is required to insert the light fitting through the wall.